


All The King's Men

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Egli sorrise, persino, con l’aria birichina di un angelo sorpreso mentre sogna e si perde in una fantasia ineffabile.«Che cosa scatena il riso del Lord De Martel?» la voce che giungeva dall’interno del locale non lo sorprese.





	All The King's Men

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.  
> La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedica: A Miky e Abby. Un altro racconto triste, spero che mi perdonino.   
> A Abby: ecco, questa è la scena che richiama la tua al Caffè, suppongo che sia una specie di telepatia indotta da Milord XD  
> A Miky: Happiness will be Blue again. But Red is sexy too…

****All The King’s Men  
   
 _All the king's horses and all the kings men_  
…  
 _There are wolves in my head & their howling_  
 _There was a garden of evil_  
In the pawn of my hand  
Now I'm broken and bleeding  
I'll never find my way  
Stranger in this land  
Lost it all  
Lost it all  
Lost it all  
 _…_  
   
Lost It All – Jill Andrews

 

   
   
   
   
Marsiglia era profumata di glicini blu, un aroma dolcissimo che non feriva la gola ma la riempiva impregnando ogni fibra.  
Quel profumo avrebbe potuto evocare anche New Orleans. Ma a Marsiglia c’è il mare e una nota mossa e leggera si stratificava su quella dei fiori. Persino l’umidità era diversa, non era torpida e immobile ma trasparente come un cristallo, estenuante e confortevole.  
Chi non conosce le città di mare non conosce quella sensazione di camminare nell’acqua, non sopra ma dentro: un velo leggero quasi fresco di sudore che ti lascia odoroso, pulito. Dev’essere quello che fa la rugiada alle foglie.  
   
E il Conte De Martel così si sentiva: rinnovato e puro. Il volto inclinato indietro e baciato dal sole, i grandi occhi socchiusi. Dietro la linea delle ciglia bionde brillavano a tratti le iridi azzurre.  
Incredibile come si possa godere di una giornata di sole anche quando hai il cuore a pezzi. Si dice che corpo e anima siano collegati, ma a volte si mette in scena una tragedia discordante, sfasata: l’una si consuma mentre nell’altro trionfa un’animalesca vitalità. Le membra rilassate, il volto splendente. Le labbra turgide come fiori in boccio.  
Egli sorrise, persino, con l’aria birichina di un angelo sorpreso mentre sogna e si perde in una fantasia ineffabile.  
«Che cosa scatena il riso del Lord De Martel?» la voce che giungeva dall’interno del locale non lo sorprese: aveva già avvertito il suo odore, buono e stordente come lo ricordava fin dalla loro prima notte insieme, mille anni prima.  
   
L’aveva sentito arrivare, il passo elastico, il senso di attesa e di timore che impregnava l’aria.  
Elijah Mikaelson non era più il leader della famiglia Originale, di cui conosceva la storia senza averne memoria… ma il suo arrivo in un locale affollato di vampiri metteva ancora soggezione.  
Il Caffè era frequentato dai vampiri più potenti di Marsiglia, Tristan li aveva contattati e riuniti grazie alle sue innate doti di leader, alcuni di essi erano abbastanza antichi da ricordare i Mikaelson nel periodo del loro massimo splendore. Ed Elijah, che in sette anni era divenuto abbastanza esperto da riconoscere all’istante la loro presenza… era anche tanto arrogante da non temere alcuno di loro.  
   
Tristan abbassò le palpebre sui grandi occhi rotondi, pieni di cielo. Sperava che sentirlo di nuovo dopo tanti anni, dopo avere a lungo vegliato su di lui e sulla sua nuova vita, gli avrebbe fatto un effetto diverso.  
Malinconico forse, ma dolce. Non così… straziante.  
Non aveva più ascoltato direttamente la sua voce, solo frammenti di conversazione rubati in certe strane notti trascorse in disparte: poche informazioni carpite a distanza, prima che i due amanti maledetti, seduti nell’ombra di un locale appartato, al tavolo di un ristorante aperto tutta la notte, si accorgessero della sua presenza. Sempre lo stesso copione: il suo Sire avrebbe inclinato la testa e la sua austera compagna avrebbe arricciato la candida fronte. Entrambi poi avrebbero sorriso, ormai rassegnati al fatto che la Francia del Sud fosse il territorio dei De Martels.  
Avrebbero continuato come se niente fosse la sobria cena. Così simili: entrambi bruni, impeccabili ma non appariscenti. Figure eleganti e indifferenti, pronte a dileguarsi poi nella notte, a godere dei piaceri ben più intensi della caccia.  
   
Tristan da parte sua conduceva una vita altrettanto discreta, altrettanto morigerata e feroce: poche vittime scelte con cura, una condotta equilibrata e saggia.  
Certo, aveva ripreso ad uccidere. Non li soggiogava come facevano gli altezzosi Bonnie and Clyde dei vampiri, trovava un maggior conforto nella verità di quegli occhi che affrontavano consapevolmente la morte. Ma non provava più piacere nella sofferenza prolungata. Era rapido e letale, coglieva l’ultimo battito vitale nell’istante in cui il cuore umano ancora s’illude. E, oscuro e ineluttabile come quelle lunghe notti da spia, rubava vite esaltandosi appena per un istante: orgasmi troppo rapidi ma di adeguato splendore.  
La sua anima, nera e desolata come le vie che percorreva seguendo i loro passi, somigliava a quella di un  convalescente che con le sue poche forze abbia silenziato i desideri e si curi solo dei bisogni, in attesa di tornare a vivere. Si accontentava per ora di una quasi-vita, grigia e silenziosa.  
Non sempre, però, solo nei periodi in cui suo malgrado tornava ad occuparsi del suo Sire: nell’eventualità di un pericolo, tenendo fede in modo quasi meccanico al suo voto di cavaliere.  
Poiché Elijah non lo sapeva, ma Tristan era stato suo in tanti modi, e non solo nella gloria dei sensi.  
Si era consegnato a lui anima e corpo, dalla sera in cui Elijah lo aveva trasformato. Per lui si era preso cura della Strix e per lui, nonostante le apparenze feroci, aveva voluto che l’oscura associazione si fondasse su principi di lealtà e di onore, proprio come aveva stabilito il loro patriarca e fondatore.  
A lui silenziosamente aveva giurato fedeltà nella notte in cui ufficialmente lo aveva messo a capo dell’associazione.  
E per lui, con la devozione di un guerriero medievale, ora si nutriva solo per garantirsi la sopravvivenza.  
Era arrivato a smettere di uccidere, nel periodo in cui si erano ritrovati a Manosque prima, e poi a Marsiglia. Perché l’Elijah di allora, candido e confuso come un bambino, aveva una tenerezza e un rigore che facevano riaffiorare l’umanità di entrambi.  
   
Ma l’Elijah attuale era un’altra creatura ancora, indifferente alla famiglia e completamente succube della bella Antoinette. Una figura ambigua, lei. Non priva di qualità, suscitava il rispetto di Tristan senza ispirare la sua fiducia.  
E poi c’era il nuovissimo Elijah: un vampiro irretito da assurde teorie di purezza, convinto di esercitare la propria superiorità su creature a cui toglieva la possibilità di scegliere.  
Un ipocrita, per dirla tutta, aggrappato ancora una volta alla persona sbagliata, a ideali di bontà e superiorità morale che non avevano riscontro nella realtà.  
Quell’Elijah, no, non aveva più un tale potere su di lui da indurlo a non fare vittime. Ma era così vulnerabile e bisognoso che andava comunque protetto.  
   
«Mi fa sorridere la tua paura del sole.» sussurrò Tristan con voce soave.  
Non si voltò, ma avvertì l’aggrottarsi della fronte, l’attrito delle mani strette sullo schienale della sedia. Sentì sulla pelle i suoi occhi che ardevano. Udì il battito lento e solenne del suo antico cuore.  
E infine fu costretto a voltarsi.  
Dapprima lentamente, inclinando il busto all’indietro e guardandolo sottosopra mentre i riccioli un po’ cresciuti scendevano scompostamente. Poi, avendo intuito il nervosismo dell’altro, con un balzo felino e una graziosa giravolta che lo portarono sulla soglia dell’ombroso locale, faccia a faccia con l’uomo che era stato la causa della sua rovina.  
«Voglio sapere cosa fai qui.» mormorò Elijah. La voce bassa e vagamente minacciosa, come una pericolosa carezza.  
«Questa è la mia città, Mister Mikaelson. Quante volte ancora te lo devo ripetere?»  
«La tua presenza innervosisce i vampiri notturni. Le tue ostentazioni, il lusso e la corruzione di cui ti circondi…»  
Elijah Mikalelson ancora una volta era arrivato per fargli la morale. E da che pulpito!  
Certo, al di fuori della sua segreta attività di guardiano, Tristan non aveva perso le buone vecchie abitudini. Feste, sfarzo, vampiri audaci, belli, eleganti che formavano uno stretto circolo.  
Una nuova Strix, forse un filo meno selettiva, e come la prima discreta tra gli umani ma appariscente e sfrontata tra i propri simili. Indifferente alle regole maniacali dei nightwalkers, incline alle liti teatrali e alle plateali riconciliazioni. Alle ibride frequentazioni di stregoni e di streghe, persino di lupi mannari. A una certa promiscuità sessuale, per usare parole che il nuovo Elijah avrebbe pronunciato solo a fatica.  
Insomma, in apparenza il Conte De Martel non era molto cambiato, e la fazione di Elijah non lo vedeva troppo di buon occhio.  
«Ti innervosisco, Elijah?»  
   
 _L’Originale fissò il suo antico nemico, stranamente concentrato. Non poteva rammentare la relazione cominciata mille anni prima. Aveva memorie confuse della sera in cui lo aveva trasformato: ricordava il prato, i profumi della notte, il collo dell’altro delicato come un giunco... Le labbra della creatura sul polso del creatore a suggerne il sangue. Le uniche immagini nitide essendo quelle della compulsione, qualche ora dopo. Ma la tensione, la curiosità, la rabbia generate da quella strana miscela di arroganza e di seduzione… tutto ciò lo ricordava bene._  
   
«Tu sai vero che non ho più legami con la mia vecchia vita, e che potrei ucciderti all’istante senza rimpianti?»  
Tristan sorrise debolmente. «Ne avevi, allora?»  
Elijah sussultò. «Che cosa?»  
«Rimpianti.»  
«Non ci pensare.» L’Originale scosse la testa con aria beffarda, sfuggendo lo sguardo della sua creatura. «Ho bisogno di alleati.» affermò poi all’improvviso.  
Tristan aprì la bocca come per replicare, poi scoppiò in una fresca risata.  
Elijah si bloccò evidentemente infastidito, forse turbato. Con uno scatto lo attirò poi all’interno, al sicuro nell’ombra del locale. Lo spinse contro il muro stringendo la mano sul suo collo sottile. «Io non mi diverto, Tristan. E non ho tempo da perdere. Aiutami o farò pentire amaramente te… e la tua pazza sorellina» sibilò crudelmente.  
Nell’udire il riferimento ad Aurora con una mossa fulminea il Conte scivolò dalle braccia dell’altro… e fu alle sue spalle. Prima che Elijah potesse voltarsi aveva già spezzato in due il legno di un appendiabiti, in modo da farne un paletto con cui trafisse il Sire tra le scapole. «Non osare avvicinarti a lei!» ansimò.  
L’Originale allargò gli occhi, contrasse le spalle mentre un rivolo di sangue usciva dalle sue labbra. Con il volto deformato da una maschera di dolore affondò la mano nello sterno per estrarre l’arma dal petto. Ancora sangue, lo sparato della camicia ne era impregnato. Ma prima che il Conte potesse dichiarare vittoria aveva di nuovo una mano intorno al suo collo, e solo con quella lo sollevava. Era evidentemente il più forte, ora che Tristan non poteva più approfittare della propria velocità e dell’effetto sorpresa.  
Nondimeno il nobile vampiro non sembrava disposto alla resa. Inspirò apparentemente tranquillo poi con un solo calcio violento colpi il Sire allo stomaco, togliendogli il fiato. Ma fu solo un attimo: lo sguardo insolente e puerile della creatura, quello quasi divertito, beffardo del suo creatore.  
Sembravano quelli di qualche anno prima, eternamente indecisi tra la lotta e il sesso. I loro occhi iniettati di sangue, i reticoli di vene in crudele evidenza sul viso, erano due animali pronti a smembrarsi o due folli amanti che si sarebbero divorati a vicenda nella passione. Così vicini ormai che le cose si sarebbero presto confuse.  
Elijah franò su Tristan trascinandolo a terra, si azzuffarono tra calci e pugni dimenticando le armi più pericolose, ansiosi di farsi male senza finirsi, ansiosi di toccarsi per una qualsivoglia ragione.  
   
 _Elijah, che non aveva più frequentato vampiri diversi dai subdoli e deboli nightwalkers, sembrava esaltato dallo scontro con una creatura infinitamente più potente, insieme più selvaggia e più controllata di tutti loro. Un vero, antico vampiro, uno alla sua altezza. Ne era deliziato e provocato come un folle cacciatore che raggiungendo la più fiera delle prede volesse scontrarsi con lei a mani nude_.  
   
Tristan da parte sua era furioso: i suoi ricordi intatti facevano salire la rabbia, strusciarsi all’uomo che era stato suo non era eccitante, era devastante, e se una forma malata di desiderio accendeva entrambi (non poteva sbagliare, lo leggeva anche negli occhi del suo rivale) quello era uno di quei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto vederlo morto. Almeno per qualche istante. Per poi svegliarlo con un morso profondo come un bacio, e affondare un altro pugno e dita come artigli in quel petto indistruttibile.  
Inspirò il suo profumo, pelle e sangue e tutto, disperando di potersi calmare. E in quella breve estasi Elijah riprese il controllo, sbattendo con forza la sua testa sul pavimento. «Ne hai abbastanza, Milord?» ansimò, e forse non solo per la rabbia. Lo sguardo azzurro di sfida dovette provocarlo oltre ogni limite e con crudele lentezza Elijah entrò con la mano nel petto del suo nemico, stringendogli il cuore. «Smettila Tristan o farò finalmente…»  
«Quello che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di fare? Non personalmente, almeno…»  
Elijah abbassò gli occhi, le lunghe ciglia brune velarono la fiamma del suo sguardo e bruscamente estrasse la mano. Mentre Tristan tossiva riprendendo fiato sussurrò: «Allora… come sta la tua dolce sorella?»  
Tristan lo fissò, allarmato. «È a Parigi.» mormorò scrutando il suo signore, cercando nel bel volto impassibile la conferma di quelle parole.  
«Oh no… Io non credo.» Elijah ostentò un sorrisetto obliquo.  
«Cosa ne sai? Dov’è? Cosa le avete fatto?» Tristan ricominciò a scalciare, questa volta con furia incontrollata, e questa volta a zittirlo scese un violento schiaffo. «Tua sorella è a New Orleans. Deve averne tentata un’altra delle sue… È prigioniera a Palazzo Mikaelson.» La smorfia soddisfatta che  deformava il viso del creatore non durò a lungo, perché con un colpo di reni Tristan spiccò un balzo in avanti che indusse l’altro a indietreggiare. La spinta fu tale che Tristan sovrastò il suo Sire, costringendolo sulle ginocchia. «Dimmi come… dimmi dov’è di preciso.» sussurrò gelido mentre affondava i polpastrelli nelle tempie dell’altro.  
Vide confusi frammenti di una tranquilla vita familiare, intrecciati a sensuali scene di caccia. Un quadretto insieme idilliaco e agghiacciante, Elijah non gli era mai sembrato così feroce. Vide un bruno stregone, due occhi nerissimi e due baffetti sottili. «Aurora De Martel è nelle mani di Klaus.» disse quello.  
Poi qualche cosa di confuso e vergognoso: bisogni, pulsioni. Elijah gridò come se quella violazione si fosse spinta troppo oltre. E nel tentativo di allontanare le mani dell’altro fu così vicino, labbra e denti, da poterlo prendere a morsi. La ferocia degli sguardi si accese in entrambi di un fulgore rosso da assassini, si annusarono: entrambi avvertirono vino, bacche purpuree, il fumo di fuochi scarlatti sul limitare dei campi militari.  
Tristan oscillò come tramortito nel riconoscere il sangue che lo aveva creato. Ed Elijah lo baciò. Mordendo a sangue quelle labbra turgide, lambendole avidamente e assaporando ogni umore. Staccandosi un istante rantolò qualcosa all’orecchio dell’altro per poi violare ancora la sua bocca. Tristan rispose con brama a lungo repressa, mugolando una risposta incomprensibile, stringendo il viso del suo signore tra le mani.  
Allora Elijah lo respinse. «Era questo che volevi, Milord? Devi averlo desiderato per tanti anni.» mormorò beffardo.  
«Non così tanti.» rispose Tristan sibillino, staccandosi completamente da lui e scrutandolo con disprezzo. «E comunque no, non era questo… Merito di meglio.» aggiunse freddamente. Le fattezze pallide, i riccioli scomposti lo facevano sembrare più fragile di quanto fosse. Perché in effetti le ferite di entrambi già rimarginavano. Solo il sangue sulle camicie era ancora tutto lì, a denunciare il dolore che si erano inflitti.  
   
«Torniamo a New Orleans.» aggiunse poi il Conte, la voce inespressiva.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
